1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to papermakers fabrics and in particular to fabrics comprised of flat monofilament yarns.
2. Description of Related Art
Papermaking machines generally are comprised of three sections: forming, pressing, and drying. Papermakers fabrics are employed to transport a continuous paper sheet through the papermaking equipment as the paper is being manufactured. The requirements and desirable characteristics of papermakers fabrics vary in accordance with the particular section of the machine where the respective fabrics are utilized.
With the development of synthetic yarns, shaped monofilament yarns have been employed in the construction of papermakers fabrics. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,209 discloses a fabric woven of flat monofilament warp yarns; U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,420 discloses a non-woven construction where the papermakers fabric is comprised of spirals made from flat monofilament yarns.
Numerous weaves are known in the art which are employed to achieve different results. For example, U.S. Patent No. 4,438,788 discloses a dryer fabric having three layers of cross machine direction yarns interwoven with a system of flat monofilament machine direction yarns such that floats are created on both the top and bottom surfaces of the fabric. The floats tend to provide a smooth surface for the fabric.
Permeability is an important criteria in the design of papermakers fabrics. In particular, with respect to fabrics made for running at high speeds on modern drying equipment, it is desirable to provide dryer fabrics with relatively low permeability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,209 discloses the use of flat monofilament warp yarns woven contiguous with each other to provide a fabric with reduced permeability. However, even where flat warp yarns are woven contiguous with each other, additional means, such as stuffer yarns, are required to reduce the permeability of the fabric. As pointed out in that patent, it is desirable to avoid use of fluffy, bulky stuffer yarns to reduce permeability which make the fabric susceptible to picking up foreign substances or retaining water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,209 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,420 note practical limitations in the aspect ratio (cross-sectional width to height ratio) of machine direction warp yarns defining the structural weave of a fabric. The highest practical aspect ratio disclosed in those patents is 3:1, and the aspect ratio is preferably, less than 2:1.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,663, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses one attempt to utilize high aspect ratio yarns (on the order of 5:1 and above) to define the surface of a papermakers dryer fabric. As disclosed in that patent, a woven base fabric is provided to support the high aspect ratio surface yarns. The woven base fabric is comprised of conventional round yarns and provides structural support and stability to the fabric disclosed in that patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,499 discloses the use of flat yarns in the context of a forming fabric. That patent discloses a composite fabric comprised of an upper fabric and a lower fabric tied together by binder yarns. The aspect ratio employed for the flat machine direction yarns in both the upper and lower fabrics are well under 3:1.